


NightWing

by Keassa



Series: NightWing's [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 19,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: I own nothing.Just for fun.A Batman, and NightWing Fanfiction.From NightWing's Journal about Batman.All so know as Dick Greyson, and Bruce Wayne.Not sure where I am going with this, I guess we will all have to wait, and see where that is.Rate Eighteen-years-old, and older, just in case this goes there.So here we go.





	1. When I First Met My Hero, Bruce

I Richard Grayson, my own nick name is Dick, told my self over, and over again, that I never love Bruce Wayne, as more then some one who save me as a small boy, he was the one who took me in after my Family was Murder. How could I a young boy at that time not look up to him, my own Hero, Bruce, after all how could this be more then that?  
I am not in love with the tall man who stands at least 6'2", black hair, blue eyes that are as cold as him, far to pale skin colour, this man is from what I hear is Sixteen-years-older then me.  
I was only Twelve-years-old, when I first met Bruce he would be Twenty-eight-years-old then, I was simply thank full, I could not be more then that. Could I?  
Bruce was kind to me, he paid for every thing, so I need not worry, even my Parents funeral he had paid for, so of course those things meant a lot to me.  
I kept telling my to young to be in love with Bruce that I was seeing caring for him, his kinds actions for me as more then that.  
I am not in love with Bruce.  
Am I?


	2. Batman, And Robin

I Dick, learn from Bruce, that he was non other then the Batman him self, he want me to train with him as his own partner. What young boy would say no to that?  
I talk him in to letting me call my self Robin, it took a while, I felt as though all Bruce, and I do is fight, so we fought about what I was going to call my self as well, I want to be seen as cool, most of all to my own Hero Bruce.  
I was barley Thirteen-years-old, when Bruce began my training as his partner, Bruce was Twenty-nine-years-old then, I though he ask me to join his team of at that moment of one, Bruce/Batman, because he care for me, as I came to learn I care for Bruce, like it or, not, I began to care for the cold as ice man, I thought he care for me, because it was just us, I was the only one he kept near him, I was the only one he really let in, no one else, just me.  
He train me him self, fought together, work together, bled together, kept each other a live, most of all we live together, all we need is each other.


	3. Count Less Fights Later

I Dick was all most kill by Joker, my Hero Bruce had save me again, I put up with every thing he had ever done, or said to me, because I thought he did ever thing he done for me, Bruce love me, as I love him, no other reason make sense to me, as I lay in the Hospital bed, in the room Bruce had paid for me, as every thing else, which in clue Privet School, I am now Sixteen-years-old, I have no want to leave Bruce, who is currently Thirty-two-years-old. Why would I want to leave Bruce?  
I am sure I was the only boy who was trying to talk my care giver Bruce in to letting me stay with him, all the way through University, Bruce was use to paying for me any way, so as I told him, it would cost him less if I stay living with him, I do not move out.  
I was thrill to see Bruce, as he lean his shoulder against my open door way, after I was Home once more.  
"At least it is not raining out side, at the moment." Bruce told me, in his calm voice.  
"There is that." I told him, a teasing smile on my lips.  
After that he left my bed room, and me to my self.


	4. My High School Graduation

I Dick was pissed at Bruce for missing my High School Graduation, he promised he would be there, yet he was not, that hurt a lot.  
I found Bruce a sleep in the Batcave looking a wreck, he look as though he had not sleep for days, I took pitty on Bruce carried him up from where he spelt to his bed room, he look so young resting against my chest.  
"Bruce?" I whispered in to his ear.  
"Dick, I am sorry for missing your Graduation I am guessing I lost track of the time." A half a wake Bruce told me.  
I care fully lay Bruce down on his bed kissing his forehead, before laying down next to him.


	5. I Finally Told Bruce How I Feel

I Dick decide to tell Bruce, that I was in love with him, as I know he had to be with me. Why would Bruce put up with me?  
After all it was all ways just the two of us.  
I was now Eighteen-years-old, so it would be fine if I told him, Bruce was Thirty-four-years-old now, that would not matter Bruce, and I could finally take our relationship to the next the step, after all where else was there for the all ways just two of us to do, but take it to the next step, every one thought we were a couple, so as I saw it. Why should we not be a couple?  
I was waiting for Bruce during our once a month movie night at his Home, that was his idea, so we could have just us time, Bruce walk in to his living room, he sat next to me on his couch, we share the popcorn, as all ways between us, I waited until after the first movie we were watching until I spoke.  
"Hey Bruce how do you feel about me?" I asked him.  
"What did you do now Dick?" Bruce ask me, sounding not happy with me.  
"What nothing! It is not that at all."  
"Then what is it?"  
Do not back out now Dick, you are all ready here, it is just you, your Hero Bruce, as all ways, I thought to my self.  
"I love you Bruce, I think I all ways have."  
I lean in to kiss Bruce, it hurt when he put his hand over my mouth stopping my up to.  
"Wait you what? You cannot, we cannot."  
"You do not do not love me like that?" I asked in to Bruce's hand.  
"Dick I . . . "  
"Should have let me go as a boy you should not have made me think you care for me like that."  
I stood here hating my tears, that were only coming to my soft blue eyes, Bruce's ice blue eyes were as cold as all ways, not a single tear in them.  
I just ran, needing as much space as I could get between Bruce, and I as I could get, I took one of Bruce's fastest cars, he had plenty, he would not care if I took one.  
I just drove.


	6. I Am Trying To Be Done

I Dick took pity on Alfred Pennyworth I start to talk to him once more, after he start to call my cell phone, it been Six mouths of Alfred trying to get a hold of me, which made me still Eighteen-years-old, I kept Brice's car after he lock me out of every thing, yes I left, but I was hoping he would do what he could to get me back once more, not just let me go. Did I mean so little to him?  
"Morning Alfred." I greeted him, doing my best to sound happy.  
"Master Dick, glad to hear you are well." Alfred greeted me, as he normally did.  
"I am guessing Bruce still wants nothing to do with me, I met the new better me, I am still keeping his car, so do not ask for that back." I said to Alfred, as I started to cry at my talking about my re placement.  
"Master Dick?" Alfred asked me, I could clearly hear the worry in his voice.  
"I know I left, I just did not think he would re place me so fast, I want Bruce to care that I left. Why do I hurt so much, why does Bruce not hurt at all?"  
"Master Bruce does care."  
"Then why did he re place me so fast? I left, Bruce, just let me. I got to go to work now, later Alfred."  
"Later Master Dick."


	7. Just Dick Greyson/NightWing

I Dick got my own job as a Cop working for the Detroit PD, working at starting wage, hours, not far from my work place I got my own Apartment, my Apartment was not much, more like a liven room, a kitchen, in a very small place, yet it was my own first Apartment, so it could be worse for me.  
After being ask by my own mean well friends. Why do I not just get Bruce's help like I normally would?  
I notice I have not really left Bruce, the more every one ask me that question.  
I chose to wait until my Nineteen-year-old birthday, if Bruce did not get a hold of me by that day, then I would quite the job I had working for Bruce as a Part Time Computer Programmer, move out of my Apartment I been staying at, which my Apartment, like every thing else I had on me was in truth Bruce's, not really my own.  
So as I told my self, I left, I had my self a small party of me, it was an odd way of saying good bye to every thing, ever one I was leaving for good, I walk to my very first Apartment, I did not start my job as a Cop for Detroit PD, for another two weeks, two weeks before my Nineteen-year-old birthday, I gave my two weeks notice to the job I had as a Part Time Computer Programmer, so I could easily start work as a Cop right a way, I just chose to add it to my own new life, I bought my self pizza, cake, beer, for my party of one, I would leave cleaning my Apartment until tomorrow, I admit I been waiting for Bruce to get a hold of me, tell me, to get my ass back Home, but he did not, I left my job, I was thank full up to my High School was done, one less thing to worry about for my self, I got a hold of the Gotham University I been plaining to go to, informed them I was not going to attend now, the Lady who spoke with me, with my grades I was crazy for giving up my spot I really could be any thing rather then a Cop for Detroit PD, yet she knew if I was not going she would not be able to stop me either, the only one Person I want to stop me was Bruce, but he was the only one who did not tell me to stay.  
So there I was a lone on my Nineteen-year-old birthday, my new job as a Cop for Detroit PD was waiting for me, I been drinking beer, eating pizza, just going to leave tomorrow for tomorrow, I figure it out then, right now I just need to say good bye to who I was, then figure out who I now am.  
After two weeks of just my self, my Apartment was very clean, food in the fridge, new dishes, a cheap couch to sit on, as well to sleep on, I need some thing, so it was better then nothing.  
I got my self a cheap bullet poof vest, not for my job as a Cop for Detroit PD, I not only left Bruce, yet Batman as well, I could not let go the need to help those around me, Robin left Batman, after that Robin would be NightWing, after all little Robin, I once was had to grow up some time, so why not hatch in to NightWing, so this is now me, I order in face mask marital from a Halloween store, to help hide who I am from those who I plan on fighting as NightWing, I all so got my self a cool jacket, to wear over my bullet poof vest, I add in my own colours black, yellow, and baby blue, I wear tight black pants, I would figure out my self from there.  
After my first day of work as a Cop for Detroit PD, I was going to clock out as I been told to, when my new Boss walk over to me, she leaned her small frame against the wall, her arms were crossed gently over her breast, her brown eyes looking me over, her black hair up in a simple bun, she was dressed in a steel blue Uniform with D.C. P.D., she seemed cute, my Boss handed me my car keys, which seem odd.  
"Bruce Wayne told me, you forgot your car keys, to give them to you personally, you normally re call every thing, so he been worry for you, when he found all of your things at Home, yet not you, he been feeling better after I told him, you were fine, I give you your things, he all so said to tell you, happy birthday."  
"Thank you Boss."  
"This might seem like an odd question. Why did a brilliant Guy like you end up here at Detroit PD?"  
"I am trying to find my self."  
"I am happy your here all the same, your really are need."  
"Again thank you."  
"Any time Dick."  
With that done my Boss, and I walk to our own cars to go Home.  
I climb in to Bruce's car Jaguar, that I took when I left him, after I told him, I love him, Bruce push me off of him, making it clear that I been wrong about his feelings for me, it hurt a lot, I pick up the card, that read simply.  
'Drive safe.'  
I was having a hard time reminding my self why I left.  
I all ways like his Jaguar, I was so happy he gave it to me to keep, my cell phone that I got my self was in the back seat, my cell phone began to ring, I made sure to hook it up in to my now car speakers, so I could drive, talk on my cell phone safely.  
"Alfred?" I greeted him.  
"Master Dick." Alfred greeted me. "I am guessing you are safe, seeing how you have your stuff back, Master Bruce was going to drive me to the drink, with his own worry about you."  
"Thank you Alfred."  
"I will make sure to pass the message a long to Master Bruce, I am still in the middle of you two Children, I see."  
"If Bruce would just call me him self, you would not be that simple, problem solve, I win, I am going to have to go Alfred, again thank you, later Alfred."  
"Later Master Dick."  
I heard Alfred let out a little laugh at my comment.  
I went out later that night as NightWing, hurting bad guys all ways made me feel better.


	8. Bruce Finally Call Me

I Dick pick up my cell phone to an un known number.  
"Dick here, may I help you?" I asked the un known caller.  
"Dick it is Bruce. I was wondering if you have seen Jason at all?" Bruce asked me, Bruce was the un known caller.  
"Sorry Bruce I have not seen my better then me." I informed him, I hung up my cell phone trying to go back to sleep, my phone start to ring again, kept on ringing, forcing me to answer. "What?" I snapped.  
"When are you coming Home Dick?"  
"I told Alfred, I am not going Home. I thought you did not want me back Home? After all you lock me out of every thing the moment I left, re place me with Jason, who you are calling to ask about, not me, never me. Why not me?"  
"Dick your Home is all ways here for you, you can all ways come Home, I was calling to ask about you Dick."  
"Why will you not just let me go?"  
"I will see you when you come Home again Dick, when you are ready, no sooner. All right?"  
"I will think about it Bruce."  
"Good, I will see you then."  
Bruce hung up before I could tell him off more.  
What did I just agree to?


	9. Why Am I Here?

I Dick went back Home to Bruce's House, it felt to good to be here, I was not sure why I was here, I just got Bruce's out of my need to hear his voice, like the fool for him I am, I came back here again.  
I drove up to the large front gate in front of Bruce's Home, in the Jaguar, Bruce's car that I left with, which was only a year ago, I enter my own code in to the key pad, it told me, I was denied, so much for being able to come Home again. What was I thinking?  
Before I could finish that thought, the gate open letting me drive up, I park his car in front of the main doors, just in case I need to go, and fast, I did not want him to keep me here, I just got my self a new Apartment, a Job, things that were all mine, not as wow as here, but they were all mine, every thing, but his car.  
I walk in to Bruce's Home, going to my room it was as I left it, I grabbed my back pack filling it with my own clothing, putting my back pack over my shoulder, that seem like good enough reason to be here, as any, I heard what I knew was Bruce having sex. Question was with who?  
I went to see who it was Bruce was having sex with, it turn out it was true Bruce was having sex with Jason, I turned to show my self out, Bruce took a hold of my shoulder, trying to stop me from leaving, I turn, hit Bruce as hard as I could.  
"Dick please." Bruce begged me.  
"If you rather be with your little Whore Jason fine I will leave you to it."  
That better then I am smile Jason had on his face vanished, after I called him a little Whore, good, I hope knowing you are just Bruce's current Whore hurts a lot, seeing them together hurt me a lot more then I thought possible, this is Bruce after all he has a lot of Whores/Ladies, this one for some odd reason hurt a lot more though. I cannot really figure out why?  
It was Jason who went to my Apartment, acting as though he was better then I am from the start, I just put Jason in the same category as Barbra Gordon, some one who was putting them selves in a relationship they were never in, Barbra was that kind of Girl, Barbra, and Bruce never date, yet in her mind they were all ready getting married, slow down Barbra you two never been out on a date, Bruce never had sex with crazy Barbra after all he knew how she is.  
So I put Jason in the same crazy category as Barbra, then crazy Jason shows up in a out fit that looks just like mine own, all though it was not my Robin out fit, the Boy took crazy to a new level, at first I tried talking to him, telling Jason his actions were not good at all he really needs to stop this, then I spent a lot of my time just trying to avoid Jason.  
Barbra made her own Batgirl out fit, she was that kind of crazy after all, then Jason, really Jason was a different kind of crazy, he followed me around telling me all the time he was better then I was, at least Barbra did not follow me around.  
Then Bruce had sex with Jason, really crazy follow me around Jason, Bruce did not want me, maybe Jason had been telling me the truth the whole time, Bruce did want him, not me, that hurt a lot.  
If Bruce want the crazy little Whore Jason so badly then he can have him.  
"Jason means nothing to me." Bruce told me, he took a hold of my should turning me to face him once more.  
Jason flinch after Bruce said that.  
"To late Bruce, I am going back to my Home."  
"You are Home."  
"No I am not." I told Bruce, as I turned my back on him once more.  
I drove back to my very empty Apartment turning off my cell phone, not like Bruce care enough to call me.


	10. Batman Vs NightWing

I Dick was out as my darker half NightWing, when I cross paths with Bruce, who was dress as Batman, perfect, I was just mad enough to pick a fight, I need one, badly, I had both of my short staffs in each of my hands, I attack Batman not carry less in that moment.  
I just keep trying to hit Batman.  
"Robin?"  
"It is NightWing now."  
Batman kick me hard in my gut sending me flying back.  
"Do not fight me at this moment."  
"Why do not like it when I kick your ass?"  
Batman got me on my back, holding me there, with his knees on each of my shoulders.  
"Enough all ready!" Batman told me, as he lean in as close as he could to my ear whisper. "Dick this is not you."  
"I hate that he has had you, not me, I am just so mad. Why am I so angary? I think if I go near him, I will cross the line you tell me not to, so it is just best if I stay a way, so I do not."  
I relax enough so Batman took his weight off of my shoulders.  
"Feeling better yet, NightWing?" Batman asked me, sounding a little bit worried for me.  
"If your new Robin comes near me again, I will kill him Batman, if you do not want me to kill him, keep him a way from me."  
I laid down on the ground covering my eyes with my arm, I knew when Batman left me a lone to my self, I was just waiting, hoping some one else, any one else, would show up, so I could beat the shit out of them next, yet no one did, it was just me, a lone once more.


	11. Why Am I So Jealous?

I Dick met Tim Drake the newest Robin, after Jason Todd had been Murder by Joker, I hate my self for not really caring about Jason's death.  
I gone to make sure Bruce was fine, he been crying more then any thing he ever showed for me ever.  
"Do you wish it had been me who died, not Jason?" I asked Bruce, scared of the answer.  
I want to hear just once, from Bruce that he cares for me, even just a little bit.  
"Dick just go all ready!" Bruce snapped at me.  
"Fine I am gone."  
"What is wrong?" Tim asked me, as he walked in to the room we were both in.  
"The wrong one died!" I told Tim, leaving the room.  
Before I could leave Bruce's Home, as I was told, Bruce took a hold of me turning me to face him, holding me, tightly against him.  
"Never think that."  
"Why will not let me go?" I ask Bruce.  
"I cannot."


	12. Best Dream Ever

I Dick had found my self a sleep in Bruce's king size bed, I miss this as well, I wrapped my self around Bruce's back, like the needy child I am, I was now Twenty-years-old, it had been two years since I left Bruce's Home, start my own life, which puts Bruce at Thirty-six-yeas-old, I should be past all of this, he had turn to face me take a hold of my chin rubbing his thumb a long my jaw, it was far better then any dream I had about us doing this.  
I think if it is even possible I fell more in love with Bruce, no where near out of, I really am in trouble.  
"I need you Dick." Bruce told me, sleep still clearly in his voice.  
"You all ways have me Bruce, I am here, I am a live, I am not going any where."  
"Not like that." Bruce told me, a small smile just for me was on his face, he kissed me, yes I must still be dreaming, "I need you like that my Birdy, my only Robin." He informed me, after he was done giving me a perfect kiss.  
"It is NightWing now, I am trying to do this on my own, I am no fool though, I know I got my nice Job, because of you, my hole in the wall to live in as well thanks to you, I like my life, as it is right now, I am trying to find my self, for you Bruce, it is all for you, I have never had sex with any one before, it is fine though, you can take that from me as well, no one else I would ever want to give that to, so take that from me as well."  
"I know, I will go gentle my little Robin."  
Bruce pulled me closer to him, kissing me once more, he put his hand down the front of my P.J. pants, taking my hard penis in to his hand, rubbing me off, well I was feeling wounder full from his actions, I felt a small pain in my ass, as his finger work it's way up.  
"Sshh it is fine, you are doing fine, just a few moments of pain."  
"Good thing I am use to it." I tease Bruce, to let him know I was fine, "Just keep going."  
"I do not think I could stop."  
I moan as his second finger was add in to my ass, the moment was a odd mix of pain, and pleasure, as Bruce rubbed my penis in his hand, working his fingers up, and down my ass, I do not re call Bruce moving, until he was now over me, taking his fingers, out of my ass, he place his penis, over my ass hole, kissing me, as he slowly work his penis, up my ass, holding it in after he was all the way in, it felt wounder full, once I was re laxed enough, Bruce had began once more to move, moving his penis up, and down my ass, I was thank fully when the pain had gone, was re place by pleasure, I was moaning like a wanting whore, yet it was all for Bruce, so it was fine by me, as long as it for him, I could care less, he sped up going faster, I moved my own hips, in time with his thrusts, Bruce stopped all the way in my ass, as he cum, I cum as well from the feeling a lone, moaning loudly.  
"Good make as much noise as you want my Little Robin, I want the word to know you are all mine." Bruce told me.  
Bruce took his penis, out of my ass, as he rolled us both over, I was laying in his arms, my head rested on his chest, I was just listening to the beat of his heart.  
"I got to go home, I have work in the morning."  
"Go from here."  
"I am worried if I stay any longer, I will simply stay."  
"Is that so bad?"  
"Not even close, which is why I need to get up, and go."  
"You seem to be in a hurry." Bruce teased me, as I fell a sleep in his arms.


	13. Late For Work

I Dick woke up in Bruce's king size bed, with out him there, that only hurt a little bit, after I remember the night before, my first time ever was with my Hero Bruce, all so was as I all ways hope it would be, perfect.  
"Master Dick?" Alfred greeted me, he sounded worried about me.  
"Morning Alfred." I greeted him. "Is Bruce turning me out all ready?"  
"No Master Dick, Master Bruce is waiting for you in the dinning room, he wishes for you to share Breakfast with him." Alfred laughed slightly at my joke, as he opened the curtains letting in the morning light.  
"I cannot join Bruce for Breakfast I am late for work, I need to leave for work, I am late as is." After a paused I answered Alfred.  
"Your clean clothing is next to the bed, on top of Master Bruce's dresser, I called in to your work, to let them know you will be in late, as they tell me, that never happens so it is fine, your Boss under stands." Alfred told me. "I do believe this is a first, Master Bruce wishes for you Master Dick to join him for Breakfast, you are all ready out the door."  
"I cannot stay Alfred, I am late as is, I have a Job, I am not lucky like Bruce is where every one works for me."  
I was getting dressed for work, as I spoke with Alfred, he has seen me naked before so that was not new.  
"Are you not hungry Master Dick?"  
"I can feed my self Alfred, do not worry, it is not as good as your own food, yet it is food. Un less you want to move in with me, and take care of me?"  
"I must turn down that offer Master Dick, Master Bruce would be far to up set if we both left him."  
"How can I leave Bruce when we were never together?"  
"That is not how Master Bruce sees it, you better make a run out the door, before Master Bruce finds you Master Dick."  
Alfred, and I had walk, as well as talk, as I went out to Bruce's car, I got in the driver side, started up his car.  
"I really wish that was true."  
"I will open the main gate for you Master Dick."  
"As all ways thank you."  
"I will see you later then Master Dick."  
"It sure seems that way, later Alfred."  
I drove towards the main gate happy when it had open for me.  
I was thank full I had to go to work, due to the fact it kept me busy, so I could forget the empty Apartment, that I all ways had to go back to.


	14. Movie Night?

I Dick had gone back to my Apartment, to what I thought would be just another lonely night of just me, I walked in to my living room, it took me a moment to noticed that was not my couch I had bought, that was non other then the couch from Bruce's living room, the one I love, he all so gave me one of his side tables, I did not have one, I turn looked at my should be empty wall space, there was now a tv, a D.V.D player there, as well as my favour movies, on another little side table, I heard some one walk up behind me, I need not look to know it was non other then Bruce.  
"Bruce?"  
"Dick."  
All this time later this greeting had become normal between Bruce, and I.  
"What happened to my stuff?"  
"You did not have stuff."  
"I had a couch."  
"If you can even call it that."  
"It was mine."  
"I thought it best to just give you your own things from Home."  
"I would ask how you got here, but that would be a waste of time with you. Why are you here?"  
"Movie night, I got you food as well, you did not have any."  
"I work a lot, so I just normally eat out."  
"Yes I saw all pizza boxes, I got rid of your pizza box collection."  
"Do you know how hard I work to get all of those?" I tease Bruce.  
I sat down next to him, on the couch he had given me.  
"I am not moving back in with you Bruce, I am just starting to figure my self out, if you want to see where this goes from here, with me, then that is fine, you just need to under stand after the last time, I need to do it on my own, I am not leaving you, I just need to do it in my own way. If that make any sense at all?"  
"I get it."  
"And?" I asked Bruce, I could not help, but push him.  
"I am fine with that, we can take things at your own pace Dick."  
Bruce turn my T.V. on, the one he had give me, one of the movies was all ready in the player, I laid down my head resting on his lap, I simply enjoying this moment, as all the moments we share.  
"Long day?"  
"Getting better."  
Bruce gently play with my hair, I was soon a sleep, I start to stay out later, I did not want to go Home to my empty Apartment, I did not think to find Bruce here ever, so that meant a lot to me, more then I want to ever admit.  
The next morning I woke up a lone on the couch Bruce had gave me last night, so I knew him being there had not been a dream, I found a note on the fridge that simply read, eat, I had breakfast in what felt like for ever.


	15. Barbra Gordon

I Dick was in the Batcave going over information for different Crime Bosses in the area, these Crime Bosses never work together, I was trying to figure out. Why now? It made no sense to me me, at the most I thought some one was making these life long enemies play nice with each other, nothing else made any sense.  
I glanced over my shoulder as I heard a wheel chair wheel up next to me, shoulder length red hair that was up in a simple poney tail, green eyes that is jade as the evil bitch her self, Barbra Gordon, I hate that bitch very much.  
Play nice now Dick, I put on my fake nicest smile I could manage.  
"Barbra." I greeted her.  
See I still got this.  
"Dick." Barbra greeted me.  
I closed the files I was looking over again, still not figure out who it was taking control of the Crime Bosses in the area.  
"No new leads?" Barbra asked me.  
I ran my hand through my slightly longer black hair, trying not to roll my baby blue eyes at Barbra.  
"None." I answered Barbra.  
"Is Bruce here?"  
Awe fuck here we go again.  
"Not at this moment. Any reason you need him?"  
"I lost Bruce's Baby." Barbra told me, I watched Barbra place her hand on her belly gently.  
Wow crazy went there.  
I turned to face Barbra, I leaned against the desk I been working at, crossing my arms over my chest so I did not beat me a crazy bitch.  
"What you are telling me is you had sex with my Boyfriend Bruce, got Pregnant, then lost yours Baby?"  
You owe me big time Bruce.  
"Yes, I am so sorry Dick I had no idea about you, and Bruce." Barbra informed me, Barbra covered her mouth as though she was hurt.  
Bullshit Barbra knew about Bruce, and I.  
"Help me with this, I am having a hard time putting this together. When? If Bruce is not tired from his job, or Batman from fighting crime, the only time Bruce is having sex is with me, which is rare, as I told you he is too tired for that. When did my Boyfriend Bruce have sex with you?"  
I saw Barbra get angry after I told her, got you crazy bitch, I step closer to her.  
"Stop this I was Pregnant lie, I will ask Bruce to buy you a new spine. Is that not what you are real after money?"  
"What am I buying?" Bruce asked me, as he put his arms around me hold me against him.  
"Barbra a new spine."  
"Sure I can do that."  
"What did I miss?" Tim asked Bruce, and I.  
"Nothing just Bruce buying Barbra a new spine." I told Tim.  
"It is not a lie I really was Pregnant I really lost the Baby."  
"When?" I asked Barbra once more.  
Bruce held me tighter against him so I could not hurt Barbra.  
"Just before Joker did this to me."  
"Wait is that not when you with that Crime Boss's Son? You want me to believe you that Bruce cheat on me with you try again Barbra!"  
"It is true."  
"May I speak?" Bruce asked me.  
"Yeah fine go a head." I told Bruce.  
"I was with Barbra only once, she had jump me on one of the roof tops, I was chasing back down the Joker, again, I told Barbra, no count less times, she jump me for that reason, you are right though she was busy with the Crime Boss's Son at that time, so I agree if Barbra was Pregant the Baby could not be mine, I will buy you a new spine Barbra, you are done with our Family, you need to under stand you never were one of us, you never were Family, Family does not do as you did. Do you under stand?"  
"Yes I will go."  
Tim, Bruce, and I watch as Barbra left the Batcave for the last time, about time if you asked me.  
"You both have that look like a fight about to start. Should I go to my room while the Parents fight?"  
"Are you all right?" Bruce asked me.  
"I feel ill."  
"Tim." Bruce said to him.  
"I am going." Tim told Bruce.  
After Tim left the Batcave for his own bed room in Bruce's Home, I turned to face Bruce, I kicked up both of my feet at the same time putting Bruce on his ass, he had to let me hit him, as he hit his back on the Batcave floor, I put my legs over each of his hips, as I sat down on his lap, I hit his arms as he lifted them over his face.  
"I take from you what I want when I want, I jump you. How am I no different then they are?" I asked Bruce, as I stopped hitting his arms.  
"I never tell you no that is the difference, I never could." Bruce told me, as he gently held my cheek in his hand.  
"You did our first time."  
"Did I? You never gave me a chance to say yes, you told me how you felt then ran before I could tell any thing really."  
"You do not hate me Bruce?"  
"I am scare that would be the other way around Dick. Do you not want to know my answer?"  
"That scares me more then any thing."  
I laid my head down on Bruce's shoulder.  
"I am yours Boyfriend? I like the sound of that." Bruce told me, as rubbed the back of my neck.  
"I am guessing you heard all of it."  
"I did."  
"I cannot talk my way out of this can I?"  
"That is a no my little Robin."  
"NightWing." I corrected Bruce.  
"Still my Boyfriend."  
Yeah no getting out of this, not that I really want to though.


	16. Why Is Bruce Mad At Me?

I Dick was busy getting my ass kick by a local group of thugs.  
"Where is your Batman to help you Boy Wounder?"  
"Just NightWing now, I can kick your ass with out Batman's help." I snapped at the Thugs.  
"Is it true he left you then NightWing, for a new younger Boy?" One of the Thug Members asked me, as the Thug Member grabbed my ass. "No worries you can keep my bed warm."  
"I am right here." Batman told the Thug Member.  
Batman grabbed the Thug Member who touch my ass beating him up badly, as I was trying to get the rope off it was hard with my ribs bruised.  
"I had them Batman."  
"Sure you did NightWing."  
"Maybe I should leave you tied up here NightWing, until you beg for me to let you go. Should I?" Batman tease me, leaning over me.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"Piss right off."  
"I can still make you mad at me, even though we no longer live together. How does that work?"  
"You did not show up."  
"I will never beg for your help."  
"How about some thing else?"  
"I am not begging for that again, learn my lesson."  
"How about I teach you another lesson?" Batman asked me, he pulled down my pants, just be low my hips.  
"And what would that be?" I asked Batman, I was the stupid one who ask.  
"Who is in charge here, and that is not you my Little Robin." Batman told me, he put his fingers in to my ass, I was still tied up un able to move.  
"NightWing." I corrected Batman, while I sense enough to.  
"Who is in Command of you?"  
"Not you."  
"Wrong answer, NightWing."  
Batman took his fingers out of my ass, leaving my pants as he had lower them, I was still tied up, he had simply left me there, wanting, I scream, made sure not to give in to him, I could not, would not, never again, not after that last time, that hurt to much.  
I finally got back to my Apartment looked around my Unit, I walk over to my phone, I listen to the count less where am I messages from Bruce, that was new, he use to never call.  
I picked up my Cell phone called Bruce's Cell phone, who answer after the first ring. "I am not Jason, if that is who you want we are done."  
I hung up my Cell phone leaving it next to the couch, to up set, and hurting over every thing that just happened to do any thing more, I rolled over hoping for sleep at least.  
I woke up once more, when I felt some one sitting next to me.  
"Bruce?" I sleepily greeted him.  
"Dick." Bruce greeted me. "I do not want some one like Jason, I want you, I want some one who gives as good as they get, some one who fights for what they want, does not give up easily, I need you, I am scare what I will do to you, I cannot let you go ever, yet I am scare to keep you, I am scare to take from you want I want when I want to."  
"You never really hurt me Bruce." I reminded him, as I placed my hand on his leg I turned to face Bruce so we could talk.  
"I want to so badly, you piss me off when you talk to any one else for any reason, I hate you for it, I want to fuck you so badly, so every one would hear us, most of all in the moments that just pass, I want to make you beg for me, right then, not caring who heard, I want you to get mad at me telling me, who you currently go as, I want to fuck you, as I found you, no one else, just you, until you beg me to stop, yet I know I will not stop, I do not want to stop, that will make me no better then the Monster we are fighting."  
I sat up moving until I was facing Bruce over his lap, rubbing my hard penis, again his own hard penis, I had no clue at that moment where I want this to go, stupidly I just knew I want him in any way I could get him.  
"You are no Monster to me Bruce, you have all ways been my Hero never think other wise, if I did not want you I would have left you a long time a go, yet here I am still here, even though you do not want me as I do you, that does not change the fact I am here, I all ways will be Bruce."  
I un zipped Bruce's pants, taking out his hard penis, lowering my P.J. pants, enough so I could take his penis, in to my ass.  
"I am not going to beg, I am going to just take from you what I want, so you know the difference."  
I rode Bruce's hard penis until we had both cum, I took my self off of his lap sitting on the other side of the couch, as far from him as I was able to, Bruce took a hold of me pulling under him, kissing my neck, as he re moved my P.J. pants as well as his own pants placing both of our pants on the floor, ramming his penis, in to my ass, clearly taking from me what he had want, I wrapped my legs, around his legs, helping him going fast, and deeper in to my ass, until we both cum a second time, my ass was very swore, yet it still felt good, I was sure every one in my Apartment building had heard us having very loud sex.  
"I think you might get me in to trouble this late at night, with all the noise we just made."  
"No worries Dick I own this building, I am not going to kick you out of it. Un less you are ready to come back Home with me?"  
"Figures, no I am not ready to go back to you."  
Bruce had rolled us both over until I was laying on top of him resting in his arms, I was thank full that I for a change slept.


	17. Still Working For Bruce, Figures

I Dick woke up a lone as well as swore, Bruce had sex with me very hard the night before, he left a hickey on my neck were every one could see, the shirt I have to ware at work would not cover the hickey on my neck, Bruce left hand marks clearly on my ass, I looked like I took a ruff beating last night, I care fully dressed my self, I thought Bruce, and I had broken up once more last night. Why did he do that to me?  
Maybe as a pay back to me for pissing him off again, I do that a lot.  
I was sitting at lunch laughing flirting with one of my co workers, he was a nice young man around my age, it was nice, I simply laugh it off when he had ask about the hickey rubbing my neck were it was.  
"What can I say I am just hot stuff, every one wants me."  
I was enjoying the laugh, when I heard foot steps I know all to well walk up behind me.  
"Bruce?" I greeted him.  
"Dick." He greeted me.  
"Why are you here?" I asked Bruce, rubbing my forehead trying to calm my self back down.  
"I own this place as well, I was going over the books to make sure every thing was fine."  
"Now?"  
"Now, it was a good thing as well, after I heard some thing else that is mine, I bought, and pay for you in full, I am still pay for you, so you are still very much mine."  
"I broke up with you last night. Or did you forget that?"  
"I mostly re call all the make up sex we had, as you point out last night, I am sure the entire Apartment building heard us, and our very loud up to, I own the building you are staying in as well, so more ways which you owe me, should I list more, or have I cover enough," Bruce reminded me, crossed his arms over his large chest, to help make his point. "Pardon us, I need a moment with my Boyfriend."  
"I left you remember?" I told Bruce.  
I heard my co worker who I had been flirting with happily moments a go, laughing at us.  
"Sure that is fine." He told Bruce, his hands clearing in the air.  
I was dragged out to Bruce's car, he had park out front of the main door's of the Police building, where I work as a Detroit PD, tossing me in to his car, closing the door, so I would have a harder time getting a way, he had climbed over me looking me over, as though he was a starving man, and I was his last meal.  
"I got to work Bruce." I told him, hoping that would get though to him.  
"It is fine Dick, you can spend your lunch with me, then go back work."  
"I need to eat food."  
"You will be fine, I know I trained you after all."  
Bruce kissed me, rubbing his hard penis, against my own, through our pants.  
"Are you not worried every one will hear?"  
"I hope so."  
My other boss had knock on Bruce's car window, tapping on her watch to let me know lunch was all done.  
"Seem lunch is all done, you need to let me up so I can got back to work."  
"You should just work for me once more, better hours." Bruce tease me, letting me up.  
"Or I simply do not."  
I got out of Bruce's car, walking back in side the building I work in, my Boss started to walk with me.  
"Is he just going to wait for you?"  
"I hope not."  
"You are lucky, you both seem to have a lot of fun together."  
"Do we?"  
"I need to get back to work, so do you Dick." My Boss informed me.  
My Boss nodded her head at me, her black hair in a bun so it was out of the way at the moment, her brown eyes seem like they seen to much for her age of only Thirty-years-old, she had on a simply steel grey suit with D.C. P.D. over her heart, I watch as she head back towards her Office.  
"That we do."  
I walk around until I found my co worker I had been flirting with earlier.  
"Hey Dick, no worries it is cool I get it."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah if I was dating the Boss of every thing I would not want any one to know either, no worries Dick we are cool as friends, every one need a friend. Right?"  
With that said my co worker stood up getting back to his own work, the nice guy was all ready scared off, thanks Bruce, so I had no other chose, but to get back to my own work, not like I do not enjoy my job, I am lucky I have it, my life really could be worse.


	18. A Long Came Damian

I Dick had a dozen red Roses from Bruce on my work desk, for every one to see, it had a card on it that read, 'Sorry Bruce.'  
"What did Bruce do now?" My Boss asked me.  
"Wait let me stop, make sure I got this right. As in like Bruce Wayne, that Bruce?" One of the Ladies I work with asked me.  
"Yes that one." I told her.  
"So it is true you both are dating then, I just want to make sure I got this right, you where telling us what he had done now."  
"Damian happened, yes I know Bruce was with his Mother before us, I get that, I am happy Bruce is being a good Father, yet at the same time I am just so hurt over all of this, I all ways feel as though there is some thing between us, right now that some thing is name Damian. What is wrong with me?"  
"I think they call it love kid, you have it bad for your Bruce."  
"I really do."


	19. Watching Damian For Bruce

I Dick was watching Damian Wayne for Bruce Talia al Ghul , and Bruce's Son, I never like Talia al Ghul even less now, I got a long just fine with Damian, I had move back in with Bruce while taking care of Damian, I did not think the Kid, that is what I call Damian, he would not like my whole in the wall I call Home as I do, the reason for me taking care of the Kid was, because Bruce was very badly beaten up during the on going fight with Talia al Ghul, her own Father, Ra's al Ghul, and their League of Assassins. I do not under stand why Bruce cares about those fools? If I been there at the time, Bruce had left me out, so if I been there I would happy kill the pair of them, burn their bodies, good luck coming back after that, Bruce had left me out of the fight due to the fact he would be worried for me more then any of the others, he said he needs me to much, Bruce would lose all his fight if he lost me.  
I put it together that is his way of telling me Bruce does love me, as I love Bruce.  
So here I was at Bruce's Home once more, playing two parts.  
The First Part - Father to Damian.  
This poor little Kid, who's own Family just gave this Boy to People he did not even know, as I saw it more reason to hate Damian's Family. Like really who does that?  
The Second Part - Playing Batman.  
I am the only one who knows Batman well enough to.  
I told Damian, it was fine for him to ware my older Robin out fit, non of the others were allowed just the Kid, I thought telling the Kid that, would help him feel want after being left behind by his own Family, I told the Kid, we try not to kill, I remind him a lot not to do that, the Boy had been program at a young age, so that would take a while to get through to him, he was only Twelve-years-old at the moment, so I was busy reminding the Kid a lot of do not does, he remined me of my self at that age, I think that is why I like Damian so much, he look like his Dad Bruce, but attacks like me, so I went to easy on him, because of it, most of all when Bruce would call up set over the Kid's nightly up to, I tell Bruce, he is just a Kid, that is what Kids are suppose to do.  
I was all so working at Bruce's Home, taking my Files from my own morning job as a Cop for Detroit P.D. with me, going to deal with any one in Person who needs it, I really do enjoy my job, I left Bruce's so call day job to Alfred. Who better for all that then Alfred? I was as well helping Damian with his Grade School work, I did most of my Grade School work while traveling with my Parents, before they were Murder, I went to Grade School, at least I had some thing, more reasons to hate the Kid's Family, the Kid never went to School, I am happy he learns fast, between the high paid Teacher, and my self, Damian is doing better in School, he would fine.  
I been up late going over my work Files for Detroit P.D., when Damian came in to the dinning room, with a bowl of cereal.  
"Cannot sleep Kid?" I asked Damian, mostly out of habit now.  
"Says the one who been up all night. When will you stop calling me Kid?" Damian asked me.  
"When you stop acting like one. Sound fare to you Kid? Should you not be in School?"  
I glance at my wrist watch, Bruce bought me during one of our many fights.  
"Saturday Morning," Damian told me, he sat back in his seat as though he want to talk about some thing, yet was un sure how to. "I use to hate you Dick, as I saw you, you were the guy who was all ways in the way of my Mother, and Father being together, after all my own Mother raise me telling ever chance she gotten, you were to blame, if my Father not met you, he would be with my Mother, if not for you, you make it hard to hate you, around you Father just is softer, it was notice able the moment you walk in to the Hospital room, even when I first met you, it was like a weight was lift off of my Father, the moment you walk in, it feels as though my Father can only be him self around you, at first I thought my Father was only keeping me around to make you happy, I thought the moment you grow bore of me, so would my Father, after all my own Mother who raise me, did not want me, why would my Father care, but the more time I spend with you, I know you, and my Father, as you tell me all the time you both are not them, you just want better for me, thank you for making it hard to hate you Dick."  
"The more I get to know you Damian, the more I think wow I am the luckiest guy ever, you are not even my Son, yet if your Mother ever ties to take you from me ever, I will beat her until she is broken, bleeding, I will make sure no one, no matter who they are, you are never taken from me."  
"Sounds fare to me."  
"It is Saturday Morning, go take your Breakfast to the liven room, watch Saturday morning Toons, do not worry about being in here, with boring older me, I will not tell even more boring Bruce, Alfred will not care if you do, he is a really good guy, Alfred acts how a real Grandfather should, he will even get you out the ice cream, he is a good go to, un like me, your boring Father, now go, enjoy your Saturday morning, that is an order, young man."  
"Thanks you Dad."  
"Any time Son."  
That was new, and nice, Damian never call Dad before, I really like that more then I thought I would, I was all so going to tell Bruce, the next time he call that he was still known as, Father by his own Son, yet I make it up to Dad, before him, and I was only the other guy, it would be a lot of fun for me. Why? Because I can.


	20. Bruce Is Home Once More

I Dick was on the couch with Damian watching movies, when Bruce finally come Home, Damian had been sleeping under the sheets out of sight, Bruce walk in to his liven room, looking around worried.  
"Where is Damian?" Bruce asked me, he sounded scared.  
"Well seeing how late it is, I am guessing he is running the streets, as the wild little Kid he was raise to be, I would say," I told Bruce, I lifted the sheet he been sleeping under, showing Bruce where Damian been sleeping. "No wait there he is, right where I left him, see I got this, I even took him for his after School run, so he would sleep, giving me a brake from his crazy wild Kid self."  
"Is he that tired?"  
"I told you I ran him. Hey Kid are you going to your own bed, or on the couch?"  
"Here. Is that all right Dad?"  
"Yes that is fine Son."  
"Damian."  
"Bruce."  
"I see you turn my own Son against me while I was a way getting better."  
Bruce held his hand out to me, to help me stand up, from where I been sitting on the couch, we simply enjoy the silence, as we walk in his hall way, I walk with Bruce to his bed room, I reach for the door handle, he had put both of his hands on each side of my head, I turned to face Bruce, his ice blue eyes looked me over, sending chills up my spine.  
"Bruce what are you looking at?"  
"You just you."  
Bruce opened his bed room door, the sudden movement knocked me on to his room floor, I was now under him.  
"Bruce what are you on?"  
"You."  
"Not what I meant."  
"Why have you not left me, yet Dick?"  
"I been trying to leave since I got here."  
"You are still here though, any one else would have left me a long ago, not you, I call you ask for your help with my own Son, you tell me, fine as long as you get to keep him, you are not leaving my Son to me, ever."  
"I told you, how I feel a long time a go."  
"And now?"  
"Now I wish I never met you, would make leaving you Bruce so much easier, it is to hard to leave you."  
I let out a small gasp, as Bruce had began to move so my penis was in his ass, we were both in our boxers so that would be easy for him to do.  
"Bruce?"  
"Do not fight me right now Dick."  
"Bed."  
"All ready hope full to get me there"  
"Just you Bruce."  
"Not with out you."  
"Fine"  
"Then you are staying with me?"  
"How did we get here?"  
"Because I trust you Dick."  
"Maybe I want more then just your trust."  
Bruce let out a moan as he cum, I was not close to finishing yet, when he fallen a sleep on me.  
"Thank you Jerk."  
"I love you Dick."  
WHAT!?  
"Figures drug out of your mind you would finally tell me that, next you better be both sober and, a wake, or I really am leaving you Jerk."  
I lay on Bruce's bed room floor an out of it Bruce a sleep on top of me, which just figures.


	21. Catwoman

I Dick was watching a movie with Bruce, and Damian when Bruce told us, he just need a moment, after a bit longer then a moment I went looking for Bruce, I found him in his own bed room talking to Catwoman, she was in her out fit of extra tight leather, Catwoman had let her self in to his Home once more, she would just show up, it was irritating to say the least.  
"I see you still have your little Birdy in his cage not bored of your pet Robin not yet."  
I did some thing I thought I would not, I walk over to Bruce, taking the back of his neck, kissing him, in front of Catwoman, making it clear he was all mine.  
"There you are I was woundering where you got off to." I told Bruce, after I was all done kissing him.  
I spoke to Bruce, as though Catwoman was not there, it hurt when she did it to me.  
"Yes I will happily keep my Robin here." Bruce told Catwoman, as though I was not even there.  
"I am right here!"  
I slapped Bruce hard a cross his face, he looked at me hurt.  
"I know that."  
"Do you really? Some times you make me feel forgotten, as though I need to work for what you just give out to every one else."  
"Who is this?" Damian asked Bruce, and I, from the open door leading in to the bed room.  
Damian had walked in on our argument.  
"This is my Friend Catwoman."  
"Catbitch Bruce means, it is sad Bruce has to pay his Friends to keep them around." I told Damian, as though Bruce was not ever there.  
"I see it is true you are with your bought in full Dick."  
"Care full Catbitch, I am taking care of my self, un like you I work, the only for sale one here is you." I turn to face her, while talking to her.  
"Dick stop it." Bruce snapped at me.  
"You want me to stop it fine I will stop it I will leave you to your Catwoman who is clearly more importent to you Bruce."  
Before I could leave Bruce's bed room, he had take a hold of my arm, stopping me in my tracks.  
"What do you want me to do Dick?"  
"I want you to feel for me as I do you."  
"I love you Dick, to much." Bruce admit to me, locking his eyes on my own eyes. "It is the to much part that worries even me."  
Bruce had kissed me in front of every one for once, in stead of it being me who does it.  
"I can see I am not want." Catwoman said to Bruce.  
Catwoman crossed her arms over her chest, acting hurt over our words at her.  
"I think it is best if you just leave." Bruce informed her.  
"You as well Bruce?"  
"Yes me as well."  
"Fine I will go." She said to Bruce, in her hurt tone, as if she really was.  
Catwoman finally left Bruce's grounds completely.  
Bruce lean in close to me, his mouth next to my ear.  
"Even think about leaving after the movie for your Apartment, I will drag you back here, make sure you do not leave ever. Under stood my Little Robin?" Bruce threaten me, as he kissed my ear.  
"It is NightWing. When do I do as I am told, ever?"  
"Please do not start I am right here. Can we get back to the movie now?" Damian reminded both Bruce, and I.  
"Yes Damian we can." I told him.  
Both Bruce, and I followed Damian back to the liven room, to finish watching the movie.


	22. After Catwoman Left

I Dick tried to un tangle Bruce from my self, after we were done watching the movie with Damian, he had fallen a sleep on Bruce's couch, Bruce, and I where sitting on the floor, I am un sure when I was move off of the couch on to the floor, next to Bruce, after the movie was over Damian was a sleep on Bruce's couch, Bruce's hand had slip in to my P.J. pants, that I put on for the night, I grabbed Bruce's wrist, trying to stop his current up to.  
"Damian is a sleep on the couch." I reminded Bruce.  
"Then try, be quite for once." Bruce whisper to me, next to my ear.  
"I have work in the morning."  
"You are more then able to make it on time to your work, in my own car, you seem to keep as your own."  
"I am over here to much, as is."  
"Then just do your self a favour, live with me once more."  
"Are you ever going to stop asking me Bruce?"  
"Not until you do Dick."  
"I think we should move this talk to your room."  
"Hang on."  
I wrapped my arms around Bruce's neck, as he lift me up carry me to his room, sitting me on his bed before sitting next to me, so Bruce, and I could talk, as he seem to want to.  
"I worry if I do move back in, you will do as you did the last time we live together, but we never really share any thing, I all ways have my own rooms, not that did not make me happy at the time, I just want more now, I want us to have our stuff . . . "  
"What if you move in to my own room? Damian has happily taken over your old rooms, that way you will know my up to at all times. Would that work for you?"  
"Just us once more? Well, Damian would make three."  
"Yes just the three of us, you, me, and the Kid. Sounds fare?"  
"I warn you Bruce, if I see you with another ever again, after this, I will gut you."  
"I love you, Dick." Bruce told me.  
I sat in shock, after hearing those words from Bruce once more.  
"I love you Bruce, I told you before, I all ways have."  
"So is that a yes then, to doing as I want for once?"  
"Yes that is, I am still working at my same job."  
"Fine, you can drive my car as you normally would."  
"I cannot just stop as NightWing either, I going to keep up where he normally is."  
"Use my Batbike for that then."  
"You are just going to keep thinking of way to make this work. Are you not?"  
"As long as it means you are back here with me where you be long, I will do any thing to make it work."  
"I am not getting out of this, am I?"  
"Not now."  
Bruce pull me on to his lap, putting his arms around my waist, just holding me close.  
"I love you Dick, I all ways have, I know you were so young when I first took you in, I am so much older then you, how wrong that was, that was why I did what did, I could not touch you until you were at least old enough, I had it in my head to wait until you were Twenty-years-old, you told me, how you felt when you just Eighteen-years-old, I thought if I let you kiss me, as you clearly want to, then I will do more with you, as I been wanting to, I was scare I would lose you if I did, you did not give me time to explain my self, you just left, began life as NightWing, you need time to figure your self out with out me, I was piss at you, so I dealt with that the wrong way, I was wrong to hurt you as I did, I really am sorry for every thing I did to hurt you, you have no clue how much you staying with me means to me, ever though I did you so very wrong."  
"Bruce I just have you more question?"  
"Any thing."  
"When do you plain on stopping your talking, make love to me? I been waiting a long time for that, as well."  
Bruce smile at me, one of his real ones, not his well practice smiles, I am so happy in that moment, Bruce pick me up putting me gently on our now bed, un dressing me, kissing me, running his tongue all over my now bare skin, my hips jerk, as he took my penis in to his mouth, gently sucking, licking my hard penis, until I cum, in his mouth, Bruce move over top of me, looking down at me, licking my cum off his lips, as though it was a good treat, he had just eaten.  
Bruce leaned in kissing me, then he took my bottom lip in to his mouth, biting my lip very gently, Bruce let go of my lip, moving over me once more, his normally ice cold blue eyes, seem for now to have warm up, just for me, as his own eyes held my own soft blue eyes, I could not have ask for prefect moment then now.  
"Is every thing all right?" Bruce asked me.  
"More." I told Bruce.  
Bruce simply nodded his head at me, as I take his soft black hair in to my hand, as he lower down to my neck, kissing, sucking a long behind my ear, he move to the other side, doing the same thing.  
"I am now going to put my penis, in to your ass, Dick." Bruce told me, next to my ear.  
I lift my ass just a little bit as Bruce told me, I moan as he rubbed his penis, a long my own penis, Bruce took his time getting there, yet when he finally put his penis in to my ass, as he warn me he was going to, I cum from that a lone, I was moaning loudly as he normally gets me to, enjoying the feel of Bruce, as he went faster I wrapped my legs around him, so he had to go faster, and deeper in to my ass.  
"I want you to much Bruce, I do not think you being in me, at this moment, gently, as you normally would be, is enough right now, I need to feel you, all of you, do not hold back, I need to feel your anger as well, I just need to feel you, my Bruce, my Batman, as both of you, no worries, you train me after all, your Little Robin, do not hold back, even a little, take me, as you been wanting to."  
I told Bruce, it is all right for him to take me as hard as he been wanting to, one second I was laying under him, the next I was being move to our bed room wall being press against our wall, I push in to him as he kept have sex with me, which made him seem to go harder, and faster, hitting my ass, putting his one hand on my shoulder, his other hand back on to our wall, I push hard against him once more, when I note he likes our fighting each other, that seem to make him get even harder for me.  
I tried to get a way from Bruce, he grabbed my wrist moving my arm behind my back, holding me tighter.  
"Is my Little Robin trying to fly off some where?"  
Well that answer that question, now that I knew he like it as much as me, I was plaining to have more fun, with Bruce, by bring out the Batman.  
"What do you to plan to do stop me Batman?" I challenge him.  
I gave him a quick glare over my shoulder, just to make sure he was really mad at me, which seeing it was me it should not be hard to do.  
I was toss in the direction of Bruce's closet, which meant he had plain to move this to the Cave, after he had me down in the Cave, I was laying on the very cold floor, nude as well, he tied my wrist together, so I was trapped on the floor, my bare back press against the cold floor, Batman who was completely all there at that moment, lean over me, giving me his piss at me glare, I just smile at him, as though I did not have a care in the world.  
"Last time you were under me like this I told you I was I was going to make you beg." Batman reminded me.  
"And what did I tell you? oh right that I am not your little Robin, any more, it is NightWing now, I will never beg you for any thing, ever, I think that sums up the last time Batman, which you did nothing then. Why would you now?"  
I got my leg between Batman, and I pushing him hard enough to get my wrists out from his grip, where he had my hands bond, I got a hard hit in getting Batman off of me, I did not get far, when he took a hold of me, throwing me on to the floor, hard, that hurt a lot, I just manage to turn my self, so my arms where under my stomach, my ass facing him, my hands where not even un tied, when he push me back down, under him once more, all I could really do at that moment was to wiggle, I manage to get no were doing that.  
"How ever you want me my Little Robin, I have no trouble making you beg."  
"It is NightWing now."  
"Your still mine, I will get you to say it."  
"Or?"  
I was the dumb ass who asked, I scream in pain as Batman's penis, rammed hard in to my ass, all the way in, in one single thrust, he had take a hold of my hips, moving his penis in, and out of my ass, I began moaning loudly, as I normally do.  
"Is my Little Robin enjoying him self? You must be to enjoy the pain, to moan as you are."  
"NightWing." I correct him.  
"Mine is liking it all the same, no wounder you are all ways pissing me off. Do you jerk your self off after I knock you around." My penis twitch from the thought of it, "Yes then. Do you think of me helping you as you jerk your self off, my hand wrapped around your hand, thrusting in time over your own hard penis, to help you cum, I will not let you cum, not until you tell me what I want to hear. Sound fare?"  
"I think about us right after one of our fights."  
"How?"  
"You as Batman, you are all ways dress as him."  
"Now we are getting some where. And how are you dressed, what do you ware?"  
"In the very first Robin out fit you gotten me."  
"My bad Little Robin. Where are we having sex, well you are thinking about us, my dirty Little Robin."  
"It changes mostly, yet it is normally out side, where every one can see us having sex."  
Batman had cut my bonds on my wrists, lifting me up so I was now standing, pushing me hard towards my older Robin out fits.  
"Dress." Batman ordered me.  
I looked at my very first Robin out fit, the one I wore when I was just a pre teen, I did not think that Robin out fit would fit me now, I looked at my Robin out fit the one I wore as a Teen, just as un sure it would fit me now, I was going to have to make do though, I barely got my Robin out fit on the one I wore as a teen, as I been ordered to by Batman, a dress Batman was as well behind me, I have no clue when, just that he was.  
"Very good."  
Batman had dragged me over to his own desk, bending me over, worked his fingers, in to my ass, moving his fingers, up, and down my ass, Batman take a hold of my Robin cape in his hand hold me in place, as re moved his fingers, from my ass, he dragged me in to the middle of the Training Ring, where he trained me as a Boy personally, Batman's cape covered us from view as he rammed his penis in to my ass, around my shorts I had on, he had a hold of my cape in his hand, holding me up in font of him, as he rammed his penis harder in to my ass, I screamed out in pain, I then began to moan in pleasure.  
"Do you not cum yet, my Little Robin." Batman reminded me.  
I bit my bottom lip trying to make my self not cum.  
"Very good, all most done questioning you. Now who are you, and who owns you?"  
"I am Robin, and I am all yours Batman, as well as your Dick, Bruce, I want you both, to have me, keep me, I am all of yours."  
"Very good mine."  
He let go of my balls, where he been holding them, so I was not able to cum, until as he said he would, let me, it felt good as I cum, my ass tighten more around Batman's penis, making him cum in to my ass.  
Batman let me go I fell hard on to the stone floor of the Cave, I was to tired to stop my self from doing so.  
"Un dress." Batman ordered me.  
I re moved my Robin out fit with trembling hands, I was un sure what cause them to tremble at that moment, to many things to list I am sure.  
"Put your Robin out fit a way, I am not done with you yet." A nude Batman told me.  
Batman take a hold of my arm dragging over me to the cuffs, next cuffing me up to them, having sex with me some more.  
I was to swore when he had take me back up me up stairs to our bed room, tired from being pleasured all night long in the Cave, Batman would leave me to go out to help, leaving me in the Cave to wait for him to come back again having sex with me some more, after Batman, and I were in our bed once more I was soon a sleep in his arms, this I had to admit was fun.


	23. The Next Morning

I Dick lay in Bruce, and I's bed, it was a part of the deal I made with Bruce last nigh, it was both of our room now, not just Bruce's own bed room, so I would stay here, not go back to my own Apartment as I normally would, I was keeping my day job as a Cop for Detroit P.D., as well as where I work as NightWing, that was not changing at all, I hate to admit I was very swore after my night time sex with both Bruce, and his other personality Batman, I was the fool who ask for it, so that was all on me, as much as I hurt now, I had a lot of fun getting both of them going last night.  
Alfred had enter Bruce, and I's room opening the windows to let the morning light in.  
"Alfred?" I greeted him.  
I was un sure what I felt at that moment.  
"Master Dick," Alfred greeted me. "I hear a welcome Home is in order, Master Bruce said Breakfast is ready, it is best you eat with him this morning, then you can go to work, if you do as last time, well he said to tell you, you have no where to hide, I think it is best to do as he ask this time, welcome Home Master Dick, it is very good to have you here once more."  
I walk in to the dinning room where Bruce had been waiting for me, he as normal would be reading the morning news paper, he had a T.V. yes, he just rather read the news, over watching, I keep up that way enough for us both, I sat down in the chair next to Bruce, with a plate waiting for me there, clever as all ways, another thing I love about Bruce, I sat down care fully.  
"Dick, are you still swore from last night?"  
"Nothing I did not ask for last night, I will be fine, no worries Bruce."  
I ate Breakfast first, I know Bruce well enough to know he would worry to much for me, if I did not eat first.  
"Is there some thing you want to talk with me about this morning?"  
"Did you mean what you told me last night?"  
"The part where I told you if I find you with any one else ever again I will gut you my self? Yes I meant it, I will see you after work." I told Bruce.  
I stood up, step next to Bruce gave him a kiss on his cheek, then got in to his car drove to my work, the whole morning felt wounder full, I was hoping I was not lie to my self once more, that every thing would be better between Bruce, and I.  
After I was at my work my co worker walk over to me, looking me over.  
"Dick are you fine?" She asked me, leaning her hip, against my work desk.  
"Yes I am fine."  
"I do not care who Bruce is, he hurts you in any way you do not like, I will make sure he pays, I seen 50 Shades of Grey, so to each their own, yet if this is not your own idea of fun, I will hurt Bruce, badly. Under stood?"  
"If he does any thing I do not like you will be the first to know."  
"I better."  
"You have work to do." Our boss told her.  
"Yes I know, I am going."  
"Dick?"  
"Boss?"  
"So what happened now?"  
"Bruce ask for me to move back in with him, this time he did not tell me I could have our lives back as it was, he told me, he wants me to share his room with him, I told him, if I do I am still keeping my job, as it is, he told me, I can keep his car so I would be able to keep my job as well, he wants me to be with him, I did not think he meant any of it, then this morning, he seem worried I did not plain on staying with him, as I told him, I ask him to do every thing he did to me last night."  
"You both are an odd Couple, pardon me I need to get back to work, we will gossip some more during lunch."  
"Sure thing Boss."  
She wave her hand to me, as she went back to her work.  
An odd Couple, she has no idea how odd we both are.


	24. Jason Is Back From The Dead

I Dick had a run in with my should be very dead adopt baby Brother Jason, I had no clue he was not dead, Bruce did not tell me the Red Hood was Jason, some warning would be nice, so when the Red Hood shows up at my own Loft, the one I use for the Titan Tower, I would be ready, the Red Hood shows up kicks in my front door, as if he owns the place, shows me he is none other then Jason, I would be ready for that.  
"Your not dead." I telling my self, more then Jason.  
"Tell me another. Like I do not know, why does Bruce love you so much, why you, why does he not love me?" Jason screamed at me, in my face after beating the shit out of me.  
"First Damian Mother with that bull shit claim, now you Jason. Really. Who next Barbara? At least Tim knows better, I am not the one Bruce really love."  
"You are a stupid fool, you are the only one Bruce is still having sex with."  
Jason slammed me in to my wall again after that comment.  
"He had sex with you as well."  
"Only just the once, like every one else, he is still having sex with you, I am not important, never was, I ask for Bruce to add the chip in to my arm, he had done that for you, when you were a sleep, to keep you safe, to keep you near him, no one else, just you."  
"You have a twist view of all this do you not?" I laugh in Jason's face, with what little strength I had left.  
Jason had dragged me to the roof top of my Loft, I was staying in while I was a way working.  
"If I want to get Bruce back for every thing he did, or more like for me did not do, well I am going to have to kill you now, with you gone that will hurt Bruce a lot."  
"Their you go again with that twist view of yours, baby Brother, I thought you were all ways a little crazy, would be the reason Bruce love you, more then me."  
"I do not get why you do not see it Brother, Bruce all ways love you, no one else, just you, maybe because you are to pretty, let see how pretty you are after you hit the road."  
Jason let go of me letting me fall from the roof top of fifty floors Apartment building, I was to hurt to stop him, he not only beat me badly, he broke both of my legs, dragged me up to the roof, held me over the roof ledge, gave me his thoughts on me being better then him, then drop me, the jerk, I really do not like Jason, never saw any thing half good in him, I really do not get why Bruce love Jason.  
Can you blame me? If Jason had not gotten the drop on me, as he did, I would have happy drop him, maybe it is for the best, at least this way I do not need to see Bruce, and Jason back together again, that hurt to much the last time, I really cannot do that again.


	25. Wait I Am Not Dead

I Dick woke up in the Cave, the last thing I re call was the ass kicking I had gotten from Jason, him tossing me off of a very high Apartment building, I should be dead, not here. So how did I get back to the Cave?  
"I should have told you Jason was back, and very a live, as the Red Hood, I did not tell you that because, I thought he would not go after you. Why did he?" Batman admit to me.  
"Silly Jason thinks you love me, not him, I told him, you love Jason, not me, Jason threw me off the roof after beating me badly. How did I get here? I am not dead."  
"I got there just in time too save you, Jason was right about you being my own weak point, if he wants to hurt me, then to go after you, I just did not think he would. What hurts?"  
"Every thing."  
"Not your mouth it works fine." Batman informed me, as he kissed me.  
I kissed Batman back, as I laid on the bed, he keep down in the Cave just for us, he then pick me up.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"To the bath tub, it is easier for what I plain to do to you."  
Batman sat in the bath tub water, sitting me on his lap, facing him, kissing me once more.  
"What are you doing?" I asked Batman, after stoping his actions.  
"Making love to my silly little Robin."  
"It is NightWing."  
"You are still all of mine."  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked teasing Batman.  
"I married us while you were out."  
"You are not joking are you?" I asked Batman, I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"This way you stop getting those ideas in your head, most of leaving me, this way you really cannot leave me again."  
"What about you asking me first?"  
"You would have told me no, it is your favourite world to use after all."  
"Every one who thought you were going to marry them, must be piss."  
"That is one way of putting how mad they all were, Damian is happy, Alfred is happy for us, every one else is very piss over us getting married, another reason I kept it between just us."  
"Just us, would mean I was a wake for that, while I was sleeping has a new meaning."  
Batman put his penis in to my ass, taking my hips in his hands, doing as he said he would, making love to me.  
"Where are you wanting to go for our Honeymoon?"  
"You mean I get to be a wake for all of that?"  
"I thought I would let you be a wake for that much."  
"This is why I love you."  
"I chose to keep you around forever as my own."  
"I would say so seeing how you married me, with out even asking me."  
"You are going to sign the paper work so every thing can go through while we are a way on our Honeymoon. So where do you want to go?"  
"You could have any one. Why do you what me?"  
"You keep me in line, you all ways have, you do not want me to be not my self, you all ways tell me you love both of us, I enjoy how clever you are, you are just you, I love both of you, all so you drag my ass Home, nightly, even though I never ask you to, when ever I ask any one for any thing they leave me, listing every thing that is wrong with me, even though just before I ask for more, they think I am the best Person they ever met, I do not get their actions, so I learn it is easier to do the leaving, yet you are still here, I am not nice to you, I take their actions towards me out on you, you still show up even though I tell you all the time I do not need you, what scares me is how much I do need you, so in order to keep you safe, forever with me, another worry for me was that you tell me no, that is why I did it as I do, that is why I cannot let you go."  
"Jason told me you only want me just because I am pretty no other reason."  
"And Jason saying that up set you?" Batman asked me, as he ran his tongue a long my ear.  
"I want to be more then that with you, so yes it did."  
"You are more then that, you are nice to look at, watch, how I enjoy the view that is you, no worries my little Robin, you are all ways more that to me."  
"NightWing." I correct Batman.  
Batman ran his fingers a long my hard penis, I moan loudly in to his shoulder, as I normally do, Batman drives me crazy in every sense of that word, I cum after Batman had, I just breath in to his shoulder, needing the moment to re focus my thoughts.  
"I would have told yes, scared you would not show, yet my answer for you would not change ever, if you want me to sign the paper work forever keeping me to you, then I want to be ask by you properly, I want a ring, when you ask me that question, I want a wedding I plain, so the rest of the word knows what they lost by letting you go, I want every one jealous of us, that we found each other, I want a Honeymoon at least a month of just us, I know you can pay the cost for all of that, I just worry you wont want to be with just me for all of that time, every thing seems to be the four of us, Batman, as well Bruce, my self NightWing, as well as Dick, I want it to be just the two of Bruce, and Dick, then it can go back to the four of us, as it normally is, I am scare you wont do that for me." I told him, doing my best not to cry.  
"Is that all you want from me, then you will sign the paper work, so we are married?" Batman ask me, holding me closer to him.  
"Yes."  
"Your hand is small, I might have to check to see if my Mother's wedding ring fits your finger, I will ask Tim to help Damian while we are gone for your month long Honeymoon, cannot leave Damian to watch every thing, after all that will go so wrong, so fast, Tim can wear your NightWing out fit, Damian can still wear his normal Robin out fit he seems to enjoy wearing, Alfred can run my business while we are a way, see problem solve."  
"Really?"  
"Who else will I make the rest of the word jealous with? I guess I have things to plain out." Batman informed me, I held on to him, my hand tangle in his hair. "Are you going to let me go so I can?"  
"Not yet." I admit to Batman.  
I stay like that, until the bath water grew to cold for Batman, and I making it so we had to get out of the bath tub.


	26. Bruce Finally Ask Me To Marry Him

I Dick was un happy because, three months gone by since Bruce, and I talk, about what I want from him, after Jason had all most kill me, this is why I really do not like the guy, he is very un well in the head, when Bruce had ask me to met him about an emergency, I went thinking one of two things would happen, he would not show, or I was stuck dealing with every thing my self, as he would be off else where. Why am I still with Bruce? I really do not know.  
I found it odd that Bruce told me, to meet him in a very nice place to eat, so I thought maybe he did some thing wrong again, he was going to tell me how sorry he was for it before I found out what he did wrong this time, I was sent to a table that was set with my favourite foods, if they were doing that for own every thing Bruce that was normal, what is not that it was all set up for just me.  
"Is some thing wrong Sir?" The Lady asked me, the Lady who take me to the table.  
"I am just woundering what Bruce did now." I admit to the Lady.  
"I am sure you are going to be happy with this news."  
"I tell you if he is moving in another kid like Jason, I will not be, the others are fine, him not in the least."  
The Lady had laughed at my joke, I sat down at the table, start eating the food, I learned it is point less to wait for Bruce, so I did not.  
"Dick." Bruce greeted me, sitting in the chair right across from my chair.  
"Bruce." I greeted him.  
"You start eating all ready."  
"Point less in waiting for you, I was hungry, food is here all ready, so I start with out you."  
"That is fine with me, we can get to my other plains sooner."  
"So speaking of food, this is all light food. Where is the food, food Bruce?"  
"It is better if you only eat the light food, for what I have plain next."  
"Lets just cut to it. What did you do now?"  
"Nothing this time."  
Bruce took my hand in his own, running his thumb a long my palm.  
"This is why I keep you around."  
"No you keep me around, because no one else will be, moments like now, I wounder. Why I still am?"  
"Because you love me."  
"There is that."  
After Bruce, and I were all done our food he had held his hand out to me.  
"May I have this dance?" Bruce asked me.  
The Song by: Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me, began to play.  
"You remember."  
"About you my Love Richard, every thing."  
Bruce, and I simple slowed dance in the middle of the Restaurant, not caring who saw us.  
"You know I hate it when you call me by my first name, I feel as though I am in trouble."  
"You are trouble, the best kind though."  
I put my head on Bruce's shoulder, letting him lead me for a change, he had kissed the top of my head.  
"Your car is ready." The Hostess informed Bruce, and I.  
"There is more?" I asked Bruce.  
"We are not done yet." Bruce informed me.  
Bruce drove us in the Jaguar to an Airport after we were done eating at the Restaurant, Bruce lead us to a two seater Airplane, ready, waiting for us, not new either, this is Bruce after all, I took the passenger seat, as I learn to, I been doing every thing next to Bruce, since I was just over twelve-years-old, it is just a habit now, I did the checks for Bruce, before we left, another one of to many habits for me now, we flew above the clouds, in to the wounder fully lite night sky, it is all ways one of my favourite moment.  
"We both know I am no good with the words, so I am just going to say it. Will you marry me Richard?"  
Bruce had turn on the auto pilot so the Airplane could fly it's self, turn, take my hand in to his hand, putting a white gold band over it, it had small blue diamonds a long the band, it was the most wounder full ring, it fit me perfectly.  
"It was my Mother's ring, I had to get it re size a little, no more."  
"Bruce I am not sure." I admit to Bruce, I glance up at Bruce, I never seen him look so scare, as he did in that moment. "I am worried, you will get bore of me, wounder why you married me, I am not telling no, most of all to a question, I wait this long to hear you ask, I am just telling you my worries now, not after I spend all of your money on our Wedding. Are you sure you want to marry me? Forever is a long time to be with just me."  
"I spend my life with the wrong ones, now I want to spend forever with the right one, you Richard Grayson. Is it to late?"  
"To be with one you love Bruce Wayne? Never, I will marry you."  
"Lets make the word jealous of our love."  
"Lets."


	27. Bruce, and I's Wedding

I Dick invited every one who ever was with Bruce, to our wedding, I really meant it when I told Bruce, I want every one to know how lucky I am to have him, I rented a hug Church for us to get married in, and a large Hall else where.  
I was wearing a light blue Italy Suit, with a little darker blue tie, Alfred was kind enough to give me a way, he was dress, as all ways in his finest Suit, he had walk me from the dressing room, to where I was waiting for my Bruce, in the Church, this whole moment felt like a dream come true, Bruce walk over to me in his own Italy black Suit, he look amazing, I was so happy about all of this, I all most miss my part where I was suppose to speak, this is very much me.  
"This is why I love you so much Dick." Bruce told me, after he was told by the Minister we may kiss.  
Bruce all ways made every thing look easy, I was the fool trying to not trip over my own feet, true story, I felt so love by Bruce, he loves me for me.  
I heard our guess roar, as we held each other kissing.  
"We have guess to still see to." Bruce remind me, as he held on to my cheeks in his hands.  
"Can we just let them wait a few moments longer."  
"I wish." Bruce admit to me, as he brush his lips a long my lips.  
He took my hand in his hand, and walk us to the car that was waiting for us to take us to the Hall.  
Lois Lane walk over to me, where I stood with Bruce greeting every one, as they enter the Hall.  
"Tell me how you got yours to ask? Clark still will not ask." Lois asked me.  
"I told him if he did not follow my list of demains I was leaving, and one of them was this, it work for me I am sure it will work for you." I told Lois.  
"You are not helping Dick." Clark said to me, in a joking manner.  
"I was helping Lois, not you Clark."  
We simply laugh together, they both excuse them selves, going to their own table, so Bruce, and I could continue greeting our guest.  
After dinner, and dancing, Bruce drove us to the Airport, where his Helicopter wait for us, he flew us to where our Honeymoon was.  
Best part about being with my Bruce we wait for no one.


	28. Bruce, And I's, Month Long Honeymoon

I Dick was on a real trip around Europe with my now Husband Bruce, for a month, as I want, and the best part it was not for, School Work, or Training, of any kind, I never been in Europe for any other reason, this for me was a first, we went from Home to Home, all own by Bruce, and now my self, Bruce was telling the turth when he told me it was both of ours.  
"I keep forgetting how rich you are Bruce." I told Bruce, as I put my arms around his neck.  
"I keep forgetting how poor you once were Dick." Bruce admit to me, pulling me tightly to him. "Thank you."  
"I love you to." I kiss him.  
"Care full or I might keep you in side longer then you want to be." Bruce told me, after he was done kissing me back. "I am happy you love me for me, you come from the poor side, yet you do not get mad at me for the fact I come from money, so it is hard not see you as my equal, it is so easy for me to just lose me in you, I just want you too hear that from me."  
"That means so much to me, you have no idea, now becasue we still have most of our Europe trip to do, I do not want you to hit your word count early." I tease Bruce, kissing him quickly this time. "You, and I still have to go around Europe, and make every one jealous of us."  
"That we do."  
The whole time was perfect, I have more fun with Bruce then any one, I love Bruce, this keep to him self, takes on every one else trouble, as though it is his own, for all the things we do not have the same about us, we do have need to save the world from our past pain, in our own way as well, the other thing we have in common, is that we have all ways love each other, count less fight later, and we still love each other, may every one else be so lucky, to find that, a best Friend that they can love as well.


	29. During One Of My Under Cover Jobs

I Dick had met a red hair woman, and no she was not Barbara Gordon, who thought she could get to my now Husband Bruce by using me, it did not work as she thought it would, Bruce told me he told her no every time she ask him out, which was a lot, Bruce, and Barbara never went out once, even though as Barbara tells her side of the story, it sounds as though they been dating the whole time, I live with Bruce, and I would have notice, if they been together, so I knew Bruce was telling me the truth, when he told me his side of the story, I just felt better hearing it from Bruce.  
No this red hair woman was name Mary, I did not know her last name, I am sure because of her work, she never had a real name, sadly she was one of the many woman who were bought, and sold, so she is one of many name less people who Bruce, and I are trying to save, I been drugged my self, and force to have sex with Mary, for those who found pleasure in that kind of sick act, I am not one of them neither is Bruce, this is why I never under stood people who can like that kind of sick thing.  
After I was save by Batman, I learn Mary was with child, my child, I was dying, I was not use to those kinds of drugs, so my body was having problems with them, I could not take care of our own son, I never told Bruce ever, how could I tell the man I all ways love, I am dying, and there is nothing he can do to save me, I know him well enough to know that would be the end of Bruce, Bruce loves me as much as I love him.  
I got a hold of my Friend Warren McGinnis from my High School days, and informed him I was dying, from a drug O.D., I told him about Mary, and my own Son, and how my Boy would be with out a Family when I die, and I need him to marry her, I was shock Warren agree to marry her, after that Mary is now a McGinnis, as is my Son Terry, I was happy Mother, and our Son, were both safe, at least I could do that much for them.


	30. Damian Filling in For Dick, After Dick Be Came Ill

I Damian Wayne, took over for Dick Greyson, after he was to ill, I hate my self for agree with my Adopt Father Dick, to keep every thing my Father Bruce Wayne, Dick was right though Bruce could not handle that news, his own Father, and Mother, then Alfred who raise Bruce as his own son had pass a way not very long ago, and now Dick was dying, that would put Bruce in to an early grave, and Dick was right about that as well, I could not do that to Bruce ever.  
I knew about Terry as well, Dick's own son, he had with some woman name Mary, she married Dick's friend Warren McGinnis, to keep Mary, and Dick's son safe, from what I hear Terry looks just like Dick, good luck keeping that hush, hush.  
The sad truth is there is just me, after all my two older Brothers are no help, both Jason, and Tim, left every thing to me to do on my own, says a lot about those two, I was now getting ready to take over Wayne Enterprises, all on my own, it really was a question of which shit is worse, Jason the Red Hood, or Tim, who is just now a shit.  
Some days I miss being young, and going around as Robin, yet because I am taking over Wayne Enterprises, I do not have as much time to do that any more, maybe my own Children will, yet after both the shits Jason, and Tim, I am not sure I want my own shits, we will have to see.  
Well there is still Tarry, poor Kid.


	31. Why I really left Damian

I Damian Wayne, left Home after Dick Grayson died, like the brat I really am, every where I look I would see us, Bruce, Dick, and I, as a happy Family before Dick died, I just could not stay there any more, no other reason, I took all of Dick's written Documents with me, so in my own way he was still with me, Bruce did not stop me, he really is a wounder full Father, like that.  
I call Bruce over the phone, and told him what Dick told me not to tell Bruce, Terry Dick's Son would now be two-years-old, my Father told me to stop worry, he knew about Terry, and his Family, they were being taken care of, I really cannot help worry about Bruce after all, I am Dick's Son as well, and I am a worry like him.  
So here is me now passing the only things of your real Father Dick Greyson, Terry, I am sorry it took me so long, I just did not want you to be young when you learn who your real crazy Family is, I heard about your Adopt Father Warren's death, and I just thought you are not a lone, you have your Uncle Tim Drack, my self your Uncle Damian Wayne, my Mother Talia al Ghul, and Grandfather, those two are a pair, I am sorry for every thing they do, even though they are not ever sorry for any thing they do, you met my Father Bruce, he is well Bruce, be thank full you never met Jason, I do not care what they think, I think he is a jerk, and that is all that matter is what I think. The truth is Jason makes the rest of us seem decent which says a lot. I am really sorry for your Crazy Family.  
Do your self a favour, and stay a way from Jason, far a way from Jason.  
Bruce really does love Dick, even now, so no worry you are Dick's Son Terry, so like it, or not, you are on Bruce's number one list.  
I do not know if I should say I am sorry for own Family, now your own, yet they are now yours.  
Later Terry, your Uncle Damian.


	32. Letters Found By Terry McGinnis

I Terry McGinnis found letters from my so call Uncle Damian Wayne, from what the letters read I am Dick Grayson's Son, a part of this this crazy Family, as Damian puts it.  
"Terry?" I heard Bruce ask, from behind me.  
"Letters from your Son Damian, he said to tell you hey."  
"Are you up set"  
"No, not really. Why did you not tell me?"  
"In a way I still have your Father around through you. Can you blame me for that? I really do love Dick, even now."  
"Is Dick's death the real reason you stop fighting?"  
"Yes it is, it was not the same after Dick died, my want to fight was no more. Now that you are here Terry so is my want to fight once more."  
"Is that why Barbara Gordon hates me so much?"  
"I do think that is most of the reason, yes, she is not going to be nice to you ever, because I do not care for her as she does me, it really is all in her head, Barbara, and I never date, I told her no every time she ask me out, she hate you, because I love your Father Dick, I am sorry for that."  
"Uncle Damian said he is sorry for our crazy Family, no worries Bruce I not going to leave you, because one crazy Lady, if I was going to leave you I would have, I did not leave, so I am not."  
"You really are just like your Father Dick, Terry."  
"That makes me happy to hear."


End file.
